


only fools

by ulairi



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulairi/pseuds/ulairi
Summary: ёнхун улыбается, а внутри почему-то не взрываются вселенные.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 1





	only fools

книги лгут. все эти слащавые романы о любви, которые сестра поглощает тоннами. вся манга, которая аккуратно стоит на полках в комнате. все это ложь. чанмин не чувствует никаких чертовых бабочек в животе, когда видит ёнхуна, хотя вроде бы как положено. у него на запястье чёрной вязью его имя, но при встрече с ним сердце не проваливается куда-то вниз на тысячи километров и не стучит как сумасшедшее. когда ёнхун касается его руки, чанмин старательно натягивает рукава толстовки как можно ниже, чтобы не было видно имени на его запястье. у самого ёнхуна чужое имя скрыто под напульсником или нитяными браслетами, которые он носит не снимая. чанмин сидит на всех его играх где-то в углу зала, не скандирует его имя, просто смотрит как мяч раз за разом оказывается в корзине управляемый точными движениями ёнхуновских рук. чанмин считается себя незаметным, поэтому смотрит волком и натягивает рукава толстовки, когда ёнхун касается его, догнав после очередной тренировки.

\- привет.

ёнхун улыбается, а внутри почему-то не взрываются вселенные. кью вырывает руку из чужих пальцев, немного более резко и намного более грубо, чем нужно. улыбка с чужих губ не пропадает, только чуть тускнеет. где-то под сердцем болезненно ноет, совсем чуть-чуть, но чанмин сбивается с привычного ритма и вместо «отвали», выходит немного неловкое:

\- привет?

вопросительная интонация, за которую кью себя ненавидит почти, но достаточно легко убедить себя в том, что за ней скрывается простое: «чего тебе нужно, придурок?». но не неуверенность, совсем нет.

\- ты приходишь на каждую тренировку, хочешь записаться в команду?

ёнхун смотрит своими большими глазами прямо и открыто, чанмину хочется скрыться, а еще лучше вскрыться [но это чертовски глупо], но он хмурится, когда:

\- нет, не хочу.

не то чтобы его вообще когда-либо интересовал баскетбол, просто. _просто._

ёнхун кусает нижнюю губу и немного наклоняет голову набок.

\- но тогда зачем ты..?

\- просто.

кью пожимает плечами и чувствует себя полнейшим идиотом. _просто я прихожу пялиться на тебя, как влюбленная школьница_.

ёнхуну явно неловко, но он не пытается свернуть разговор, только улыбается снова и щурится слегка от солнечного света из больших окон. и внутри вновь ничего не екает, сердце не замирает. чанмин не понимает, что с ним не так, но продолжает стоять напротив ёнхуна и смотреть ему в глаза. во всех этих романтичных драмах никто не мог смотреть прямо друг другу в глаза.

\- кью?

тишину коридора разбивает голос хёнджуна и чанмин ему благодарен даже, потому что это шанс. 

\- я пойду... наверное.

он серьезно ненавидит себя за этот неуверенный тон и ёнхуна за его теплую улыбку тоже ненавидит.

\- да, мне тоже пора. до встречи, кью.

чанмин смотрит на широкую спину, когда хвалль наваливается со спины, цепляясь за плечи.

\- кто это, хён?

\- никто. - словно очнувшись ото сна. - и кто это кью, мелкий гаденыш?!

\\\\\

ханён сладкий. это все что может сказать о младшем чанмин. ханён сладкий и безумно красивый, кью даже завидует немного тому, как он смотрится рядом с ёнхуном. смеется, смущается, откидывает привычным жестом челку со лба. чанмин завидует тому, что у него никогда не получалось так естественно. все его попытки перед зеркалом смотрелись просто ужасно, а ханён просто родился с этим. он никогда не тренировался и не задумывался даже, просто он такой. это нормально, кому-то дано, кому-то нет. чанмин нормально к этому относится, но почему-то именно сейчас кроет. и ханёновы улыбки кажутся искусственными, наигранными, слишком приторными. кью понимает, что это глупо, что младший такой же как обычно, но. но он видит, как на ханёна смотрит ёнхун и. он сам не знает, что дальше, но его кроет. _к р о е т_. так идиотски. затапливает ревностью. чанмин кусает губы и смотрит обратно в телефон в тщетной попытке понять написанное, когда он поднимает глаза обратно, то перехватывает взгляд ёнхуна. старший улыбается и машет рукой приветственно, кажется, зовет подойти. кью давит улыбку и отрицательно качает головой, слегка приподнимая телефон. делает вид, что безумно занят. что не рассматривал их с ханёном последние пять минут. глупо так.

\- привет.

ёнхун стоит рядом и улыбается, опять улыбается. чанмин ненавидит его улыбку уже, он когда-нибудь бывает серьезным? эти вечные улыбки раздражают, как будто он над ним насмехается. яркая толстовка ханёна мелькает возле двери из корпуса, они не идут домой вместе?

\- ты больше не приходишь на нас смотреть, надеюсь, не я в этом виноват.

кью действительно не появлялся больше на тренировках баскетболистов. наверное, потому что не знал, что сказать, если ёнхун снова подойдет. что вообще говорят в таких случаях? чанмин действительно не знает, любовные романы предлагают множество вариантов, но все они не подходят, потому что в них нет ни капли искренности. потому что все эти дешевые драмы - ложь.

\- нет, просто нет времени.

ёнхун трет запястье, там где под браслетами спрятано чужое имя и кажется будто неловкость, что повисла между ними, можно ощутить физически.

\- жаль, я хотел пригласить тебя на игру. - он мнется и атмосфера становится только еще более смущающей.

\- вы играете? - чанмину действительно интересно.

\- нет, там будет играть университет, с которым мы встретимся через месяц. я подумал, ты захочешь посмотреть.

кью пожимает плечами.

\- почему бы и нет, когда игра?

\- через полтора часа. - ёнхун улыбается виновато.

\- что?

\- если поторопимся, то мы успеем, так что, ты идешь?

чанмин все еще сомневается, когда ёнхун просто берет его за руку и ведет к выходу из университета. кью хочется сказать, что у него вообще-то еще одна пара и что так внезапно такие дела не решаются, но он молчит. у ёнхуна теплые ладони, но внутри опять тишина. любовные романы лгут.

трибуны чужого университета заполнены едва ли наполовину, ёнхун объясняет, что игра тренировочная и это нормально. кью пытается понять кто из команд следующий соперник их университета [желтые майки или черные?], но это бесполезно, кажется. он честно пытается слушать ёнхуна, но все равно ничего не понимает. просто наблюдать за баскетболом было проще, чем вникать в детали.

игра заканчивается ничьей. из-за мельтешения игроки с трибун кажутся роем пчел. и кью совсем не удивляется, когда ёнхун уже привычно тянет его за руку к лестнице. внизу они сталкиваются с одним из парней, которые играли сегодня. он потный и черная майка висит мешком, периодически обнажая худые ключицы. баскетболист радостно улыбается.

\- ёнхун-хён!

\- привет, мелкий.

ёнхун треплет парня по волосам и смеется, когда тот уворачивается и обиженно дует губы. кью стоит рядом и не понимает, как должен себя вести. что обычно делают в таких ситуациях? может быть сказать ёнхуну, что он подождет его возле выхода?

\- сону. - баскетболист протягивает руку и у чанмина что-то ноет внутри.

\- кью. очень приятно. - от чужого прикосновения становится тепло и спокойно, словно все так, как и должно быть. словно он был потерян, а сейчас нашелся. вернулся домой.

\- я тебя видел на играх хёна, ты учишься с ним в одном университете?

у сону добрая улыбка и он смешно морщится, когда ёнхун снова треплет волосы и:

\- слишком много вопросов, мелкий.

\\\\\

они сидят на автобусной остановке, если верить монитору, то нужный автобус подойдет через всего пару минут. ёнхун немного хмурится и молчит, это на него непохоже, но чанмин и сам не знает, что говорить. поэтому они просто сидят и ждут автобус, который развезет их по домам. это, кажется, должен быть четвертый? первые три они уже пропустили.

\- скажи честно, кто-то ведь просто отказался? - голос чанмина немного хриплый, не то от молчания, не то из-за слов, которые рвались из него весь вечер.

ёнхун смотрит непонимающе и поэтому кью добавляет:

\- ты ведь хотел пойти на матч не со мной?

старший смеется негромко и качает головой. 

\- с тобой, просто не мог решится, подойти раньше, мне казалось, что ты просто пошлешь. если честно, до сих пор не верю, что ты согласился.

чанмин улыбается немного неловко, но на душе внезапно становится легко, словно он наконец-то освободился от чего-то, что неподъемным грузом висело на нем весь вечер.

автобус уже подъезжает, когда ёнхун поворачивается и смотрит в глаза прямо.

\- пойдешь со мной в кино?

\- прости? - кью растерян немного, сначала матч, теперь это.

\- пойдешь со мной в кино? - терпеливо повторяет.

\- да, почему бы и нет?

\- тогда завтра. - ёнхун улыбается. - я тебе напишу.

\- а ты не идешь? - чанмин кивает в сторону автобуса.

\- мне в другую сторону, - пожимает плечами старший. - но я могу тебя проводить, если хочешь.

кью отрицательно качает головой, заходит в автобус и смотрит в окно, пока чужой силуэт не пропадает из виду.

\\\\\

сообщение от старшего приходит уже после того, как чанмин принял душ и теперь лениво перелистывает страницы учебника, лежа на кровати, и старается не касаться подушки еще влажными волосами.

«марвел или драма?» **00:56**

«ненавижу драмы» **00:57**

«тогда марвел :)» **00:57**

кью откладывает телефон в сторону и тщательно обводит ручкой полустершиеся буквы на запястье. телефон на кровати мигает оповещениями, но чанмин игнорирует их точно так же, как и ноющую боль под левой ключицей, там где словно татуировка чужое имя - _сону_.

«привет. я переписал твой номер у хёна, ничего?» **21:45**

«я думаю нам нужно поговорить!» **23:37**

«кью-хён?» **00:59**

«чанмин, пожалуйста» **01:10**


End file.
